


Attachments Are A Weakness

by Kellyjelly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Billy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Billy is 30, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Claiming, Crossover, Edmund is 17, Edmund is a confused baby, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heats, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many Kinks, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Universes, Murder, Omega!Edmund, Omegaverse, Pining, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mpreg, Protective Billy, Romance, Scent Glands, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, Sweet touches, Time Travel, somewhat underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Edmund was about to kiss Caspian, the only true love of his life when The White Witch was sending him through a portal. In one moment, Edmund was in Narnia and in the next, he was sitting on a carousel surrounded by people who were not from the same era as him.Edmund’s surroundings were screaming at him, telling him that he wasn’t in London. Then he sees a man across from him who looks exactly like Caspian except there was something different about him.The man who resembles Caspian is actually named Billy Russo.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Edmund Pevensie, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Attachments Are A Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, I’m new to this fandom and I realized that there aren’t any fics dealing with Edmund Pevensie and Billy Russo, which surprised me because I think they are a hot couple. I’m not sure if I’m right but I think this is the first fic ever with this pairing so enjoy and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Mind you, this is a crossover from The Voyage of the Dawn Treader to the second season of The Punisher.

Aslan’s Country was nothing like the way the books described it or the way the old scriptures depicted it; it was honestly breathtaking. To be at the end of the world where the water rose up and fought against the currents of gravity. Every wave in the ocean was colored in light blue swirls, tiny specks of crystal-like droplets were formed to create a mirror that reflected the ocean.

It was rather beautiful; it was like laying one’s eyes upon the holiest lagoon that housed every lovely angel in heaven. So, few have had the honor to see Aslan’s Country but even the holy grail must be viewed by someone. Aslan was accompanied by Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep; they all stood silent as they admired the beauty before them.

Viewing this world that was untainted by death was probably god’s most purest creation.

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the endless tides rising towards the sky, they felt the soft grain of sand beneath their shoes along with the scent of salt tingling their tongues. There was the occasional mist of water being sprayed across their cheeks, leaving behind shiny droplets of water. It really was worth coming here, after the battle between the sea serpent, things couldn’t have been more brighter than they are now.

It was a very dangerous voyage, risking the safety of everyone to enter the island where people have disappeared into. The constant green haze of manipulation was a tricky enemy, an invisible opponent that intoxicated men’s hearts to become corrupt. It was strong enough to lead men astray towards a dark path filled with fears and ambitions.

Either way, the green haze was manipulative and it almost defeated Caspian’s crew but nevertheless, their mission to save all the victims who were subdued by the green haze were rescued. Families were restored and lost loves were regained. The voyage was a complete success and after the never-ending battle of terror, here the kings and queen of Narnia stood before Aslan’s Country.

Narnia has been saved for the third time. Only this time, a new hero joined the fight and that was Eustace, Edmund and Lucy’s annoying cousin. Who eventually changed his snobbish attitude into a more friendlier disposition. But the fight was over now and what lied ahead was the obstacle of saying goodbye.

The action of parting away from someone was rather painful. Lucy and Edmund were not expecting to say goodbye so soon, it felt as if only yesterday their room in London became flooded by a painting and in mere seconds they were engulfed by the ocean. Now that adventure came to an end, if only they had more time.

Time to absorb Narnia one last time, time to relish the fond memories they made, time to confess secret emotions that have been bottled up on the inside, time to say the words that have been burning to leave their lips. But there was no time, not anymore. Lucy and Edmund felt like they were abandoning the only home they ever treasured.

But of course, abandonment requires expectation and there were high expectations waiting to be made. Lucy and Edmund expected Aslan to let them stay, they wanted the mighty lion to offer them a place in Narnia so they could stay here forever. But such a request was never made, it seemed silly but Edmund and Lucy grew up.

They both have learned enough about the world to go and conquer it on their own. It was time for Lucy and Edmund to become adults, just like the way Susan and Peter became adults. A simple flaw that lied in humans, growing up… what an excuse to rob young people of their years of freedom. And what was even more painful, was that Edmund and Lucy can never come back to Narnia.

Lucy felt her heart breaking when the constant reminder of time being borrowed was clear in her mind. Narnia always held a special place in her heart, it was the only magical place that reciprocated her unconditional love. And Narnia also held the one person she loved the most, well, not a person per say but a reincarnation of a wonderful man in the form of a lion.

Lucy had never said it aloud but she was furiously in love with Aslan. Since the beginning, she created a beautiful friendship with him and now she had become a young woman who understood that her heart only belonged to Aslan and if Aslan wanted her heart in return, then she would gladly give it away. But to hear that she would never see the love of her life again, well, that only made her feel weaker to know that she would never have a life in Narnia with Aslan.

But without a doubt, Aslan loved Lucy with every fiber of his soul. Aslan knew that this was the last time he’d ever see Lucy and he would not stand back in silence. Aslan gently signaled Lucy to follow him, they walked away from the crowd and stood together in a patch of solidarity. Lucy couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and lunged forward, enveloping her arms around Aslan and burying her face in his silky fur.

Aslan purred softly against Lucy, closing his eyes and rubbing his muzzle against her cheek. Lucy smiled sadly and held the lion’s face in her hands, pressing her forehead against his and lowly whispering the lengths of her feelings for Aslan. Aslan felt his breath hitching when the tender words of unspoken affection were being said to him, he looked into Lucy’s eyes and docilely licked away her tears.

Such tenderness became too vulnerable to those who were witnessing the exchange of love between Lucy and Aslan. Eustace and Reepicheep turned away from the gentle adoration and reserved their sight to the starlight sand that shimmered underneath the sun. Eustace cleared his throat and looked down at the courageous mouse, slowly lowering himself to his knees and facing Reepicheep.

They both stared at each other until Eustace grabbed the mouse and hugged him, the boy buried his face in the mouse’s fine fur and sniffled as he quietly whispered ‘thank you’ to Reepicheep. The mouse patted Eustace’s cheek and told him about the wonderful qualities that Eustace acquired during the voyage and how it was an honor to fight by his side. 

Of course, their exchanged words were meant to be shared between themselves. Which meant that Edmund and Caspian were excluded from the conversation, so they both walked towards the rising ocean and stood before the gateway that led back towards London. Edmund and Caspian looked at the ocean and tried to figure out the words that they wanted to say.

It was no secret that since the battle between Caspian and his uncle, undeclared emotions were kept at bay. When Edmund returned to Narnia the second time with his siblings, it didn’t take long for him to procure an attraction towards Caspian. Caspian was tall, kind, handsome, brave, and everything that a person could want.

Or to be more accurate, Caspian was everything Edmund wanted. But after the battle with Caspian’s uncle, there was no time for Edmund and Caspian to be together. That was until Edmund returned the third time and the entire journey was spent by Caspian’s side. Throughout their voyage, the relationship between Edmund and Caspian grew like a flower.

It started out as a seed and gradually, that seed began to grow into a stem which eventually produced a sphere of delicate petals which opened to reveal a blooming rose. The time that was stolen from them in the battle against Caspian’s uncle, was restored upon Edmund’s return. But now, the battle was over and it was time to leave.

All the time they spent together was precious; Edmund could not begin to count the moments where Caspian offered his company to him, or the times where Edmund was in danger and Caspian saved him, or the many seconds where Caspian lingered his touch on Edmund’s skin.

There were so many moments where Edmund wanted to tell Caspian about his feelings towards him but one problem after another kept interrupting Edmund’s opportunity to reveal his vulnerability. Yet the boy could not imagine how easily Caspian could relate to his frustration.

Of course, Caspian always found Edmund to be a rare beauty that needed more love and attention than anything else on this earth. Caspian was no stranger to tales of the White Witch manipulating Edmund into betraying his own family and abusing the boy without any limits. Caspian knew about the pain Edmund had to live through and because of that, it only made Caspian admire Edmund more.

When Caspian first laid eyes on Edmund, he immediately wanted to become Edmund’s protector but personal vengeances were always in the way. But such obstacles didn’t exist this time around, Caspian enjoyed every minute of this rescue mission because he got to be around Edmund. Every solitary moment they shared were priceless events that Caspian refused to forget.

And there were plenty of times where Caspian wanted to take Edmund by the hand and lead him away to a private area where Caspian would confess his chaste and unadulterated love for Edmund. But even Caspian understood that such confessions were never appropriate during anytime of this voyage. Caspian missed so many opportunities that he feared that this was his only chance to tell Edmund what he felt before the boy left… forever.

Caspian was already berating himself for being a coward as he stared at the droplets of water landing on his clothes. Caspian could even feel the flickering embers breathing between them and he couldn’t allow the fire to die out. Caspian needed to say something, anything really that gave Edmund an indication of his love for the boy.

It took a lot of strength but Caspian faced Edmund, who at the moment, was still staring at the ocean. Caspian felt his heart skip a beat as he eyed the boy’s gorgeous complexion; his skin resembled freshly laid out snow, his lips were pale pink and plump, and the flutters of freckles were adorning his cheeks and nose.

Edmund’s hair seemed like threads of silk waiting to be felt, the chestnut colored strands of hair shined underneath the sun. Then Edmund faced Caspian and held his gaze. Edmund’s eyes were big and brown, sometimes against the sun, his eyes resembled the color of amber which only made Caspian prone to simply staring at him throughout the entire voyage.

The sight of Edmund alone was unfair. Caspian slowly approached Edmund, reaching out to touch Edmund’s cheek with his slender fingers and bringing the boy closer to him. Edmund felt the palpitations of his heart quickening, he closed his eyes at the touch of Caspian’s caresses and blindly placed his hand over Caspian’s chest.

Without any hesitation, Caspian wrapped his long arms around Edmund and hugged the boy. Caspian embraced Edmund with all his might, protectively pressing Edmund against his body and remembering the contours of Edmund’s figure. Edmund wrapped his gangly arms around Caspian’s torso and buried his face in Caspian’s chest.

Caspian lovingly pressed his nose against Edmund’s hair and inhaled deeply, wanting to remember the scent of his beautiful boy. Caspian gently pulled back a bit to rest his lips over Edmund’s temple, taking deep breaths before he placed a soft kiss against Edmund’s skin. Edmund looked up at Caspian, smiling sadly as he stood on his tippy toes to bury his face in the crook of Caspian’s neck.

Edmund inhaled Caspian’s rich scent and delivered a benign kiss to Caspian’s skin. The touch alone made Caspian shiver; god he didn’t want to let Edmund go. He wanted Edmund to stay here in Narnia, he wanted to tell the entire kingdom that his mate was Edmund, he wanted to cherish Edmund for all eternity.

Caspian held back his pleas and simply chanted in his head, _please don’t go._

Edmund pulled away from the embrace and looked up at Caspian, delicately cupping Caspian’s face and pushing aside the strands of soft straight hair covering his face. “I’m glad I got to see you, one last time.”

Caspian felt his chest hurting as he grazed his thumb over Edmund’s lower lip while resting his forehead against Edmund’s. “Take care of yourself.”

Edmund playfully rolled his eyes and nodded, tenderly bumping his nose against Caspian’s. Caspian smiled sorrowfully and hesitated to let go of Edmund. Eventually, Caspian released Edmund and stood there helplessly as he watched the boy walk away.

What a wasted opportunity, he had the chance to tell Edmund that he loved him but as usual, the chance slipped away. Now Caspian had to live with the fact that he never told Edmund how much he would give anything to have Edmund love him back.

Caspian stood with his broken heart when he felt Aslan slowly coming to stand next to him. 

Caspian looked down at the lion. “Cruel, isn’t it?”

Aslan looked up at Caspian, “What is?”

“When you don’t say anything about the things that matter.”

Aslan looked at Caspian and then faced Edmund who was walking away. “My dear friend, sometimes secrets aren’t meant to be hidden. You must say what you feel for if you don’t, it will eat you up alive. I do understand what you’re going through, I will never see my beloved Lucy again because I have a duty to Narnia and I will not rob Lucy of her future.”

Aslan signaled Caspian to go after Edmund. “But my dear boy, you have a chance to offer Edmund a place here. If you love him, tell him before he leaves. Because if you don’t say it now, you will regret it later.”

Caspian looked back at Edmund and he was about to step through the portal when Caspian ran towards the boy and shouted, “ _Edmund!_ ”

Edmund jerked back at the sound of his name and looked back at Caspian appearing before him. Edmund didn’t have a chance to ask a question for Caspian held the boy’s face in his hands and caressingly kissed Edmund’s lips. Caspian threaded his fingers through Edmund’s sleek hair, deepening the kiss.

Edmund’s hands were trapped between their chests but he managed to slip both hands at either side of Caspian’s neck. Edmund brought Caspian closer, relishing the taste of their lips together. The kiss was intense but passionate, it wasn’t until after a few minutes later that Caspian pulled back and looked into Edmund’s hazy eyes.

Caspian lowly whispered, “I love you.”

Edmund bit his lower lip and leaned up, capturing Caspian’s lips in a slow kiss, “I —“

Before Edmund could say anything in return, Aslan was growling and roaring. Everyone looked back at Aslan and the lion was crouched down, scenting the air when from afar, rabid creatures were coming towards them. Their leader was all the way in the back and suddenly, an army of men and dark creatures were keen on attacking Aslan.

Caspian withdrew his sword and pushed Edmund back, desperate on keeping the boy safe. Everyone stood in place and began to fight the creatures attacking them. Aslan roared loudly and called for his allies to stand with him and fight. Aslan was killing a beast when he smelt a familiar aroma and deciphered the villain behind the attack.

Aslan didn’t have time to uncover the person who brought back the White Witch but the lion could tell that she was eager to kill one person and that was Edmund. Aslan looked back at Edmund and gave the boy a look, Edmund spotted the White Witch. Edmund gripped his sword tightly and prepared to kill the White Witch.

With a loud roar, Edmund noticed that the ocean was fighting the enemy as well. The dark creatures were being dragged into the ocean and many were drowning while others fought against the water.

Caspian was trying to keep Edmund safe but the attack against them was so violent that he couldn’t stay in one place and shield the boy away from harm. The White Witch kept coming closer and closer, she was determined to drain the blood from Edmund’s body and leave the boy to rot. But her purpose was held back when she felt Aslan’s teeth biting through her flesh and tossing her to the side.

Aslan was charging towards her but the White Witch gained powerful magic and instead of harming Aslan, she used her power to control the ocean. The words muttered underneath her breath were enough to gain power over the ocean, the sound of thunder and lightning rumbled above everyone. Aslan growled and attacked the White Witch, keeping her pinned to the sand while trying to regain his power over the water.

The sudden storm pouring over them was making the sand muddy and it was proving to be difficult to stand still without slipping. At the moment, Edmund was fighting a werewolf and the horrid creature was proving to be tenacious for he didn’t want to die so easily. Edmund struggled against the werewolf but in a matter of seconds, Edmund sliced the creature’s belly open.

Blood and intestines were spilling out of the werewolf and Edmund fought against the mud, standing on his two feet and forcing the blade into the creature’s throat. The horrible screeches of the dying werewolf came to an end and Edmund spent a few seconds pulling the sword out of the dead carcass when he looked up and noticed that Caspian was in danger.

Caspian was fighting against two men when three creatures were preparing to attack Caspian from behind.

The boy shouted, “ _Caspian!_ ”

Edmund was close to reaching Caspian when the deafening bang of thunder resounded throughout the entire beach. The White Witch was pinned by Aslan when she commanded the ocean to attack Edmund. Aslan was close to cutting off her head when he noticed an angry wave sneakily making its way towards Edmund.

Aslan abandoned the witch and roared angrily, desperately running towards the boy and shouting, “ _Edmund!_ ”

Caspian heard Aslan’s desperate roar and turned around, managing to kill the creatures who were going to attack him from behind when he saw the enormous wave heading for Edmund. Before Caspian could even warn Edmund about the wave, Edmund was pulled back into the ocean.

Edmund was lifted from the sand and engulfed by the treacherous water, he yelled at the sudden pull and was subjected to being savagely tussled into the water. Edmund was being thrown back and forth when he felt himself falling deeper into the ocean. Lucy was trying to reach Edmund, she kept screaming her brother’s name when Caspian rushed past her.

Caspian was desperately screaming out Edmund’s name, when Aslan suddenly noticed that Edmund was being sucked through a portal. “ _No!_ ”

Before Aslan could regain his control over the ocean, the portal was formed and Edmund fell threw it. Edmund was screaming in the water; bubbles were forming around him and his lungs were burning at the lack of oxygen. The last thing Edmund saw was Caspian running towards him while Aslan was growling in rage.

*-*

The sun was beaming down with its yellow rays, casting a warm heat that was not humid nor dry. The day seemed lovely, there was a gust of fresh wind that kept shaking the leaves from their branches. Yet everything looked… modern; there were tall buildings everywhere that looked expensive, people were under dressed with casual shirts and pants that weren’t anything like Edmund’s trousers, women were dressed more provocatively, and everything seemed… wrong.

Edmund didn’t understand what just happened, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to wake up from this strange dream when he felt himself moving up and down while spinning in the same place. Edmund opened his eyes again and realized that he was sitting on a mechanical horse? There was a pole before him and he immediately held onto it, taking in his surroundings.

Edmund stood up straight and raised a hand to cover his face from the sun, his vision was adjusting to clarity but he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. Where was he? From the looks of it, he might be at a park or a carnival. There were children laughing around him and having a good time, it took him a second before he realized that he was on a carousel.

Edmund did a double take around him and noticed that the people around him were speaking in foreign accents, his ability to smell seemed to be heightened, vehicles that passed from afar were nothing like the transportation he saw in London, and he noticed that couples who were together bared a mark of some sort on their necks.

Edmund was completely confused, he wanted to know where he was transported to? Obviously, Edmund couldn’t be in London because he hardly recognized anything. But what country was this? Was he transported to another era? Edmund was not sure but he definitely needed to get off this carousel and find someone who could help him.

Edmund was about to get off the blue horse that he was riding on when he looked across the carousel and met a familiar looking face that immediately made his heart stop.

_Caspian?_

*-*

Billy Russo and Frank Castle were enjoying a family day in the park; Frank’s wife along with his son and daughter were happy to spend the entire day with Billy Russo. Billy, an Alpha, was the one who invited Frank’s family to the outing, they went to the carousel and bought food from the stands that were around the carousel.

Their time spent together was usually interrupted by young female Omegas who were keen on snatching Billy’s attention from Frank and his family. But Billy paid no attention to the young ladies fawning over him, he wanted to spend some time with his Alpha friend, Frank, and Frank’s kids. After Billy rejected a pretty Omega, he returned to eating his hot dog and finishing the story that he was telling Frank’s kids.

Billy made silly gestures to make the little girl laugh while he darkened his voice to try and scare the boy. So far, Billy was doing a good job. After a few minutes, Billy finished his story and everyone gave him a round of applause.

Billy got up from his seat and gave a dramatic bow, smiling happily and quickly glancing at his watch. According to Billy’s calculations, Frank’s family had about six minutes to live before they were going to be brutally massacred. Billy simply remained in his seat, waiting for the bloodbath to begin. Somewhere inside, Billy felt bad that in order to sedate his greed, the price to be paid was his best friend’s family.

It wasn’t Billy’s fault, he just wanted to gain more power and money. And if sacrificing a few lives meant that he could attain that, then Billy would do anything just to be in control. Yet the beauty out of all this, was that Frank would never suspect that his best friend was capable of doing something so inhumane. Everything would be perfect but for now, Billy needed three more minutes before he could taste the sweet nectar of power.

Billy took a sip from his soda and gently pushed Frank’s kids to hop onto the carousel. Billy watched as the kids got up on a horse and smiled uncontrollably. Frank was caressing his wife’s face and softly pecking her lips, Billy simply let them be and watched the carousel spin and spin. For a few seconds, Billy drifted off and simply focused on the glimmering shines that the carousel was giving off when someone caught his eye.

Billy shook his head and tried to find the person that caught his attention when he suddenly caught the gaze of a gorgeous boy on the carousel. It was a quick glance but it made Billy growl, the rough sound caught Frank’s attention and he asked if Billy was okay. Billy simply waved him away and trained his eyes on the boy who was beyond beautiful.

Billy crushed his soda can when he flared his nostrils and caught the boy’s scent. Holy shit. The boy was an Omega. Billy could immediately scent the boy’s fertility; the aroma was uncorrupted and virginal. It was the most beautiful thing Billy had ever smelt. Billy sat up straighter to gain more of the boy’s scent and fuck him, the scent of ripe citrus fruits made his tongue tingle.

Billy’s mouth was salivating when he could taste the strings of jasmine pouring from the boy’s scent gland, he could even see the slight pulse running though the boy’s body. The sweet evaporation of dampened coconut flakes was bubbling through his skin and making Billy’s cock harden. Billy’s pupils were dilated when he took a deep breath and caught light perfumes of flowers that reeked of ripeness and purity.

The boy’s scent was too much for Billy and to make things even worse for the better, the Alpha felt the aroma of vanilla and amber crawling down his chest and clutching at his heart. That was it, Billy wanted this Omega and the boy would belong to him. For so long, Billy had wanted to find the other half that fit perfectly with his heart and today, he found his true mate.

Billy was on the verge of making his excuses to Frank when he caught the movement of his men taking position. They were here already; the massacre would start in any second and Billy’s priority was to reach the innocent boy and keep him safe. Billy couldn’t allow the beautiful creature that belonged to him, to be hurt during the shoot out.

Billy was meant to protect this Omega and if that meant dying during the shootout, then he’d fucking kill himself four times if it meant saving the boy’s life. Billy could see the men locking targets on Frank’s family and in a flicker of time, Billy got up from his seat and ran towards the boy before the sound of gunshots rang out. 

*-*

Edmund held eye contact with the man across from him, it seemed so odd that this stranger looked exactly like Caspian. They have the same facial structure, same eyes, same body type, same everything. Edmund kept breaking eye contact with the stranger because the carousel kept spinning and spinning.

Edmund wanted to get off the mechanical horse and confront this man but before he could, he caught a million scents in one hit. It physically made him jerk back, he could have sworn that the scent he caught, belonged to the stranger across from him. But how was this possible? No one could smell that far, even in London there were dozens of aromas everywhere but none were pinpointed towards human beings.

Edmund was doing another turn on the carousel when he caught the scent again and it seemed crazy to think this, but Edmund was 100% sure that the stranger was purposely sending his scent towards him. And to be quite honest, Edmund seemed to enjoy the man’s scent. Edmund flared his nostrils and caught traces of finely polished wood; the aroma was so crisp that he could almost feel the smooth surface of sanded wood against his skin. 

There was an abundance of acidic alcohol crawling past his nose, the sensation of it made Edmund sneeze. Once Edmund finished sneezing, he took a deep breath and found his throat thickening when the scent of burnt smoke clouded his ability to breathe. Edmund could even taste the moist soil covering the earth, it was raw and rough but the taste of it, was washed away with dark brews of coffee intoxicating his mouth.

All these sensations were too much for Edmund to handle but the last traces of gun powder filling up his nose was the end of the scent parade. Edmund took a deep breath and wondered what on earth just happened, then he felt himself becoming wet.

But how?

Boys at his age were not known to experience such lewd sensations, of course, he knew that when boys were attracted to someone, they went through the process of getting an erection. Edmund has never felt that before nor has he had the embarrassment of taming down an erection. Edmund never felt that for Caspian but he felt it for this stranger.

The boy looked down at his lap and saw his trousers were tenting up, his small cock was becoming erect. And he felt himself leaking. Edmund knew that women went through this, whenever they were aroused or sexually attracted, they would feel themselves getting wet. Which apparently, many men found sexy but it was never known for boys to go through this.

Edmund squirmed uneasily on the carousel seat and decided to get off, he wanted to avoid the inner turmoil he was experiencing for the stranger, but he wanted to confront the stranger to see if he really was Caspian. Edmund lifted his leg and hopped off the horse when he heard a few men before him growling and approaching him.

Edmund didn’t understand why they were acting this way when suddenly there were multiple gunshots being fired. The boy immediately ducked, he tried to find a place to hide when he felt strong arms lifting him off the carousel and throwing him behind a stand.

The shooting continued for a few minutes when the loud commotion became silent, then there were shouts and cries everywhere. Edmund was flat on his back while the stranger was on top of him, protecting every inch of his body and smooshing Edmund’s face against his chest. Edmund was having difficulty breathing, he didn’t understand what was happening but he was immensely grateful to the man who saved his life.

Billy was pressing his hands against the pavement, waiting to move when the coast was clear, then he inhaled deeply and detected Frank’s sour rage. The smell was offensive but he didn’t care to look after his best friend, for now he was worried about the gorgeous Omega beneath him. Billy slowly lifted himself and gazed down at the beautiful boy beneath him.

Billy took in the boy’s features and immediately felt his heart stutter; the Omega’s unblemished skin resembled the rays of the moonlight, every inch of exposed skin looked deliciously smooth. Billy could almost believe that if he touched the boy’s skin, it would dissolve in between his fingers like melted butter.

Then there were the boy’s eyes, god his eyes, they were large and brown, the sun was softly illuminating his iris’ and they helplessly glimmered in the light.

The sun was luminously dancing across the boy’s face, the warm rays of the sun were sparkling over the Omega’s lips and Billy suppressed a possessive growl when the softest shade of pink colored the boy’s lips. Billy couldn’t help but trace his thumb across the boy’s lips, they were tender and plump, it only took so much strength to lose himself into the instincts of claiming this boy here and now.

But Billy pushed back his desires and simply admired the light dust of freckles covering the boy’s face. Edmund wanted to smack the man’s hands away from his face but when he looked into the man’s eyes, he saw Caspian in there and that was the only reason why he allowed the man to touch him. Edmund felt himself shivering when the man caressed his lips.

Edmund closed his eyes at the gentle touch when he felt the man pressing his nose against his neck, the stranger inhaled deeply and released a hungry moan that vibrated across Edmund’s body. Billy could feel his mouth watering when the array of scents passed through his nostrils. The Alpha could smell the salty sprays of the sea, the breeze of the ocean was intoxicating his lungs and making his cock erect.

Billy could taste the bittersweet plant of lavender on his tongue, the aroma combined with the ocean made him feel like he was floating on lazy waves that rolled in and out of the ocean. The hints of watermelon were making his fingers curl into fists, the smell was so fucking sweet that he can feel the drooling juices of watermelon crawling down his chin.

And to make everything even more perfect, Billy detected the smallest wave of nutmeg and cinnamon settling at the back of his throat to soften the sweetness that he inhaled. Billy couldn’t suppress his actions any longer, in no fucking way was he going to let this radiant angel go.

Billy pulled back and felt his pupils dilating, he hovered over the boy’s mouth and felt himself snarling when Edmund weakly gasped against his mouth. Edmund felt his eyes becoming heavy, he felt himself falling into a trance. Edmund unashamedly reached forward, faintly pressing his mouth against Billy’s lips, not kissing him but just drowning himself in the feeling of their skins touching.

Billy felt his defenses breaking down and the light touch that the boy was giving him was enough to send him into a rut. The Alpha bared his teeth and dove down to capture the boy’s lips, he moaned into the kiss and caressed the crook of the boy’s neck. Billy took control over the kiss, frantically intertwining the heated flesh of their lips and slicking up the boy’s mouth with saliva.

Billy’s tongue explored the boy’s mouth, he wanted to remember the taste of the Omega when he snarled lustfully. Edmund whimpered sweetly and pressed his tongue against the stranger, passionately pushing the stranger to own him completely. Billy savored the boy’s upper lip, teasingly biting the flesh with his teeth and eliciting needy sounds from the Omega.

Billy pulled away from the kiss and felt his cock dripping with pre-cum when the boy fastened his teeth on his lower lip and bit through the tender flesh. Billy snarled like a rutting beast and chased after the boy’s mouth when the Omega pulled back and looked up at Billy.

Without really thinking, Edmund placed the palm of his hand against the man’s cheek and stared into his eyes. “Caspian? Is that you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
